Conventional displays include many types such as OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode), LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), and EPD (Electronic Paper Display). Some of such display types may exhibit inherent advantages over other types for one particular application but not for others. For example, EPD's may offer lower power, better performance in direct sunlight, and image persistence when powered down. OLED's might offer better color and low-lighting performance. Manufacturers of display devices select from all display types to favor particular primary features and applications at the detriment of other secondary features and applications.
Other limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional electronic display technologies will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.